Chimeran War
The Chimeran War was a worldwide conflict between humanity and the Chimera. The war began in December 1949 when the Chimera emerged from Russia and rapidly overtook Europe and Asia, eliminating or converting millions of humans into Chimera in the process. The intentions of the Chimera other than global conquest were mostly unknown until the emergence of advanced alien artifacts and the so-called Chimeran tower network that led to the theory that the Chimera once inhabited Earth in prehistoric times, and had emerged in an effort to reclaim it for their own purposes. The conflict had raged for eight years. The Chimera made great strides towards their goal, expanding across the planet with the intent of activating the Chimeran Tower Network. In the wake of Operation Black Eden, the Chimera's intentions were evidently to allow Earth to be reconquered by their parent species, the "Pure Chimera." By 1957, the Chimera had practically dominated most of the planet until recent events led to the destruction of the Chimeran tower in New York City. Without the control hub for the wormhole intended to allow reinforcements to arrive from off-world, the wormhole collapsed and left the remaining Chimera stranded. They would eventually be defeated by humanity, but at a terrible cost in lives and environmental damage. Origins About 60 million years ago, an alien parasitic race which humanity would come to refer to as the "Chimera," or their progenitor, only dubbed the "Pure Chimera," had once lived on Earth and was at war with another unidentified alien race. This conflict apparently resulted in a catastrophic defeat for the Chimera; the Chicxulub crater remains as evidence of this massive, cataclysmic conflict. In the aftermath, the Chimera and its enemies abandoned Earth, presumably due to the severe damage the conflict had caused to the biosphere. All Chimeran and alien technologies, and other remnants of that war, were left buried and undiscovered until sometime in the 20th century. Prelude Sometime in the early 20th century, the Chimera returned, intent on reclaiming the planet from humanity. It was widely agreed that the Chimera's presence on Earth was likely because of the Chimeran virus, which was carried on the meteorite that caused the Tunguska Event in 1908. The virus then began to infect the local Siberians and other lifeforms; however, only one (local) account of the Chimera - a local shaman - was reported at this time, transforming after months of curious symptoms (the Crawler strain would eventually evolve to be rid of the months of symptoms and produce a faster result).AN952795LOG2 Since their arrival in 1908, the Chimera were confined in Siberia, where they slowly built their strength and numbers by infecting the local people and wildlife around their point of origin. Sometime after the Great War, the Crawler strain evolved, and whole settlements began to be infected. This went unnoticed due to the largely isolated conditions of the region until the Chimera made their presence known to the Russian authorities in 1927. It was during this time that Russia entered into a stringent isolationist state after the Great War and rising paranoia of supposed "anti-imperialist" influences and insurgency seeping into the nation. Because of this, the Russian government did not appeal to the rest of the world for help in crushing the Chimera before they could amass their strength in full. Early assaults on the Chimera proved to be very costly, and the Russian government turned to their scientists for a solution. Among those scientists was Doctor Fyodor Malikov, who managed to create a vaccine that allowed humans to become immune to the Chimeran virus's worst effects. The troops tasked with facing the Chimera were vaccinated with Malikov's vaccine, and initially were successful counters to the Chimera. But gradually by 1930, the vaccine began severely mutating the soldiers into crazed and feral cannibals that became known as the Cloven, who proceeded to desert, attacking any Chimera or human they encountered. Within a little more than a decade, Russia was overrun by the Chimera. The world remained ignorant and unaware of the Chimera's existence due to Russia's self-imposed isolationism, but several nations and organizations such as the United European Defence remained suspicious of the nation's sudden silence and had prepared a military stratagem should Russia ever invade Europe. Although European intelligence agencies and government higher-ups eventually became keenly aware of the Chimera's existence, they erroneously believed them to be the results of a Russian military experiment gone horribly wrong. The United States government was also made aware of the Chimera. In response of the alien threat, the U.S. under President Franklin Roosevelt clandestinely built up its military and set to work forging close alliances with the United European Defence. The U.S. military's Special Research Projects Administration was established to study the Chimera and develop new technology, and eventually tried creating an elite group of super-soldiers infused with Chimera DNA called the Sentinels. However, by the time of Noah Grace's presidential inauguration, the U.S. had adopted a strong isolationist policy and cut its ties with the UED, with American military build-up continuing. Fall of Europe In December 1949, the Chimera launched a full-scale invasion of Europe, in which their larger forces broke through Russia's Red Curtain and quickly bypassed much of Eastern Europe's static defenses, such as the Bratislava Line in Czechoslovakia. The Chimera's sudden invasion and appearance shocked and surprised UED military forces, undoubtedly resulting in devastating losses. Through the Chimera's swift and crushing advance, the UED practically fell apart and the European nations were forced to fend for themselves, sometimes even against their own former allies. During the early phase of the invasion, mass influxes of Eastern European refugees frantically move westward and packed into cramped refugee camps in Western Europe, mostly in Germany. Czechoslovakia and Poland fell to the Chimera in late 1949 and early 1950, respectively. It is then noted during this time that UED intelligence noticed a startling lack of refugees in cities that have fallen to the Chimera. Notably, less than a thousand people survived the fall of Poland's capital, Warsaw; a city of two million. This is attributed to the fact that many populated city centers were infected with the Chimeran virus through Spire missiles carrying the Crawler strain. The Chimeran expansion eventually came to Italy, the last European continental nation to be conquered. UED forces reestablished their line of defense at Genoa, culminating into the Siege of Genoa in January 1950. During the Siege, Italian soldiers were overwhelmed by the Chimera, whom they referred to as "the deathless plague." It is revealed here that the Italian military's morale had been severely damaged by the Chimera's abilities and ferocity, resulting in hundreds committing suicide rather than risk infection and becoming the "unholy" Chimera, which almost certainly resulted in an accelerated defeat. The end of the siege led to the Chimera taking control of Italy. With the fall of mainland Europe, only the United Kingdom remained free from the Chimera. However, any hopes the U.K. might be spared were soon dashed when the Chimera found their way across the English Channel by burrowing under it in October 1950. The British military collapsed against the might of the Chimera's onslaught. The primary headquarters of the British Army, Central Command, was destroyed after the Chimera initially failed to take the installation by conventional assault, with the invaders opting for redirecting the River Thames instead and flooded the majority of the otherwise sealed facility. Only roughly 200 or so of the initial 14,000 defenders and other occupants survived. The Chimera advanced across Britain, infecting and converting vast swathes of the population, as well as establishing infrastructure of their own. The tattered remnants of the British military abandoned the major population centers and retreated to scattered military bases and outposts throughout the country, the initial defense of the country having left it badly mauled. Though they pursued a vicious and determined guerrilla campaign, their efforts posed no major threat to the Chimera. With the fall of the UK, Western Europe was for all practical purposes lost to the Chimera, with their victory being near total. However, the remnants of the UED in mainland Europe banded together and waged a guerrilla war under Chimeran occupation as a resistance group known as the Maquis. Operation Morning Star Following the fall of Europe to the Chimera, the British military saw the United States as the only viable ally. A negotiation between U.S. President Noah Grace and Captain Rachel Parker, the highest ranking surviving British military officer at that time (indicating just how severely the British Armed Forces had been mauled,) agreed on an exchange for a full division of 12,000 American soldiers to be sent to assist the beleaguered nation, with Intelligence and general information on the Chimera and a powerful Chimeran creature, an Angel, being given to the US for study. The campaign, known as Operation Morning Star, would become a key turning point in the war against the Chimera. American and British forces initiated Operation Deliverance as the opening move of Morning Star; 5,000 American troops were to be flown into the city of York, where they intended to establish a beachhead and rendezvous with Captain Parker to make the exchange. Unfortunately, Parker and her convoy were ambushed and taken prisoner by the Chimera in Manchester and taken to a conversion center in Grimsby while the rest of the British troops were engaged in a full-scale battle to keep the Chimera from reclaiming the Angel. The Americans at York were consequently on their own, fighting an enemy they knew little about. York had been chosen as a landing zone due to little Chimeran activity in the area. However, Cloven forces lured a substantial Chimeran force to York without British or American Intelligence being any the wiser. Once in place, the invaders laid in wait for the Americans. The landing turned into a massacre, with most of the troop transports shot down by anti-aircraft guns as they tried to land. The surviving American forces regrouped under the command of Captain Winters and seized control of an abandoned bus depot to use as a command post. They were able to repulse the Chimera long enough for tanks to arrive to reinforce them, but the Chimera responded in typical fashion, with a spire attack that devastated the landing force survivors once their initial assault failed. Of the 5,000 troops dropped into York, few survived. A sergeant named Nathan Hale was among the scant survivors of the barrage, who survived the transformative effects of being infected due to a partial immunity he had gained as a result of being a test subject in Project Abraham. Hale was taken, along with his infected comrades, to the Grimsby conversion center. He was able to escape the facility, and rescued Captain Parker in the process. The pair were able to summon a rescue, then flew directly to Manchester to join the battle to recapture the Angel. The creature was delivered to Northern Command in Cheshire, which is attacked by Chimeran forces, and Hale was forced to kill the Angel as a consequence of the attack. British forces continued their campaign with Hale's assistance, and Operation Shear led to the partial discovery of a buried Chimeran tower in Nottingham, and the extent of the Chimeran Tower Network discovered by Hale and Lieutenant Stephen Cartwright. Following the loss of Northern Command, Southern Command in Bristol was attacked and likewise destroyed, forcing the British to retreat to one of their last remaining outposts in Cardiff. Shortly after their arrival, they received a radio transmission from Hale (who had left on his own shortly after the evacuation of Southern Command to try and infiltrate into Chimeran territory.) He had managed to make his way deep into Chimera-occupied London, and informed them that destroying the CTN Tower in the city would likely eradicate the Chimera in the UK entirely. Captain Parker managed to convince the remaining American and British military forces under her command to launch a full-scale assault on London, culminating in the Battle of London. After arriving in London nearly unscathed, the joint forces advanced on the tower, pausing only to destroy Tower Bridge and Southwark Bridge so Chimeran forces from outside the city could not interfere and then began to lay siege to the tower. Simultaneously, Hale along with several other soldiers, infiltrated the tower to destroy it from the inside. The battle was nothing short of a massacre, as human forces were swiftly routed once they began their assault. Unable to hold back the unending legions of Chimera that emerged to defend the tower for any reasonable length of time, the human forces began to fall back. However, the tide turned as Hale and the other soldiers had managed to reach and overload the tower's main reactor, causing a massive detonation that destroyed the tower. The tower's destruction had several major consequences: in the immediate aftermath, Chimeran forces in London collapsed and died within minutes of the tower's detonation, unable to survive without the presence of the Angels that were killed inside the tower. The London tower's meltdown also triggered a chain reaction that destroyed every tower in Britain, yielding similar results. For the first time in the war, the Chimera had suffered a major defeat, and Britain was free from the Chimera's stranglehold. This event that marked a key turning point in the war. With combat subsided, the British began to rebuild their country's infrastructure, search for human survivors and try to better understand their enemy with the sudden bounty of available (albeit it dead) specimens for study, among other things. Nathan Hale, the man responsible for this victory, was declared killed in action by the Americans; in truth, he was recovered a short time after the battle by a SRPA Black Ops unit under the command of Major Richard Blake, who was under orders to reclaim any surviving personnel attached to Project Abraham. Hale was subsequently inducted into the Sentinel Program, which would become instrumental in preparing the United States for the inevitable Chimeran onslaught. Despite the Chimera's catastrophic defeat in Britain, the Chimera were quick to reform thier command structure under an entity called Daedalus. Operation Overstrike Following the victory in London, the Maquis approached the British in requesting for their aid in destroying the central Chimeran tower in Paris, France that would liberate Western Europe from Chimeran control. At the same time, Lieutenant Raine Bouchard recruited disgraced British Lieutenant James Grayson, who had deserted some months before, after suffering a nervous breakdown following finding his brother Johnny Grayson half-converted into a Chimera, and gone on a personal vendetta to destroy every conversion center he could find, by offering Grayson a reprieve in exchange for serving as a mercenary under command of the Maquis and provide them with information on the conversion centers. The British and the Maquis initiated Operation Overstrike on August 1951 which began to a disastrous start with much of the first wave of the operation was shot down by Chimeran Gun Towers built along the coast of the Netherlands. The combined British and Maquis forces were able to destroy these defenses and land in Rotterdam, and then reinforcing the Maquis' key stronghold in Luxembourg. The Chimera would later discovered the Luxembourg base and launched a full-scale attack. There Lieutenant Bouchard, along with her father Dr. Claude Bouchard were able to create a serum that would halt the Chimera's new conversion process by eliminating the Carrier strain, though Claude was killed, and James Grayson discovered that Raine had purposefully allowed herself to be infected with the Chimeran virus to perfect the serum. With Luxembourg lost, the British and Maquis fell back to their final stronghold in Reims, where they began to plan for their final attack on Paris. It was decided that humans forces are to be launch on two fronts: now Colonel Rachel Parker and Major Stephen Cartwright lead a full-scale attack on the Chimeran tower as a distraction for Raine Bouchard and Col. Roland Mallery to try to infiltrate a structure called the Chrysalis Lair, the central hub of the Chimera's new conversion process, and infected it with Claude Bouchard's serum and eradicating the Carrier strain. However, Grayson tried to warn of Raine's infection and feared the worst that she was compromised. His warnings went unheeded by the Maquis in which Col. Mallery had Grayson locked up for insubordination. However, Grayson was freed by Parker and Cartwright, and was given a second vial of Bouchard's serum in case she failed in her mission. Grayson succeeded in infecting the Chrysalis Lair, but at the cost of Mallery and Bouchard's lives. Though the Chimera's new conversion process was stopped, but it was only a temporary victory at best, for the Chimera had already evolved a third method to convert humans. Along with the eradication of the Carrier strain, the Paris tower was destroyed and, just as similar in London, set off a chain reaction that freed much of Western Europe from the Chimera, though they still retained the Mediterranean, Eastern Europe and Russia. Even more concerning, the Chimera began constructing fleets of airborne battleships preparing for a new assault. European forces would renew their offensive into Eastern Europe, with intentions of reaching Russia and uncovering the source of the Chimera's invasion, in the hope it might yield some yet-undiscovered information or insight into their enemy. Intermediate Years From 1952 to 1953, not long after the conclusion of Operation Overstrike, British and Maquis forces under the command of Colonels Parker and Grayson launched a full-scale attack on Warsaw with the intent of liberating the city, and Poland, from the Chimera. The battle ended in a human victory; the tower was destroyed on June 12, 1953, but at a great cost to the British and Maquis, who suffered severe losses, notably James Grayson, who disappeared in the battle and has since been declared missing in action. However, unknown to all, Grayson survived and managed to infiltrate Russia, though he was somehow infected with the Chimeran virus. His fate, at present, remains unknown. Concurrently, the Chimera, despite the loss of the tower network in Europe, launched attacks on both Axbridge and Bracknell, hoping to both regain a foothold in Britain and forcing Rachel Parker to divert troops back to the defense of Britain, causing a reduction of troop numbers in Europe that the Chimera could overwhelm at their leisure. Fortunately, the actions of SRPA's Specter Team thwarted the Chimera's plan in Operations Allied Shield and Viper Pit, both preventing them from starting a new invasion of Britain and weakening the defenses of the Chimeran towers in Europe. By 1952, the Chimera launched new incursions into Africa at a staggering pace. The Chimera launched a series of initial attacks via airships along the northern coasts on April 6. At the time, military analysis believed that Africa would prove too hot for the Chimera to survive beyond the coastal regions; however, the Chimera have evolved newer strains of the Chimeran virus along with more advanced heat radiation implants that allow their troops to withstand much higher temperatures.Chimeran Forces Spread Across Africa Once the Chimera established footholds along the African coastlines they were able to quickly build large quantities of infrastructure, including conversion centers, and factories for their war machines. In the last few days the Chimera have swept across Africa with truly unimaginable speed. According to British aerial reconnaissance, Chimeran forces have already begun excavation of at least twenty-three towers across the continent. Although their fuel reserves were dangerously low, the British have used naval aircraft carriers to evacuate over 170,000 African civilians from the Northern and Western coasts. On July 30, U.S. military forces in Panama City sighted four Chimeran airships flying southeast toward Colombia. In the ensuing three days the airships blanketed South America with wave after wave of spire missiles. U.S. reconnaissance estimated that the Chimera targeted every city with population over 100,000. The Chimera then proceeded to excavate the Chimeran towers across South America.Chimeran Airships Attack South America Invasion of the United States In August 14, 1951, the Chimera finally invaded the United States when nearly the entire New England area was besieged by Spire missiles. American military forces were able to withstand the Chimeran assault long enough to quarantine the infected areas. Months before, Canada was invaded by the Chimera with similar results to New England, but on a greater scale.PA51184383 This posed a greater threat to America's Northwestern regions. In October, the American Northwest fell to the Chimera from massive Spire bombardments.Operation Mission Briefing (Chicago) In late 1951, no longer believing a military victory to be possible against the Chimera, President Noah Grace enacted Project Omega, a top-secret contingency plan that proposed negotiating a truce with the Chimera. The plan required Daedalus, since he was the only Chimeran entity capable of intelligent communication, and so he was captured and brought to the negotiations at a secret military facility in Sheridan, Wyoming. Negotiations began in December, culminating on December 25 when Grace made Daedalus the ultimate offer: the Chimera could have the rest of the world, provided they left the United States in peace. However, Daedalus had no intentions of keeping any such bargain and was amused by Grace's presumption. However, the negotiations was interrupted by Nathan Hale, who learned the truth of Project Omega and executed Grace for his betrayal to humanity. Daedalus made good use of the confusion to escape. In the aftermath, Grace's death was covered up as a sudden illness and was succeeded by Vice-President Harvey McCullen.Resistance: The Gathering Storm Under McCullen's leadership, the United States began making preparations for the inevitable Chimeran onslaught. By July 1952, the Liberty Defense Perimeter, a safe zone in the middle of America for the American population to outlast and defend against the invasion, was completed, and plans were drawn up to begin evacuating civilians to the LDP. Many other measures were taken, including a repeal on the immigration ban to help bolster troop numbers, the enactment of Operation Aloha that enforce the evacuation of several hundred thousand civilians to Hawaii, and numerous military strikes into gray territory to slow the mobilization of Chimeran forces. Finally, on May 15, 1953, the Chimera launched a full-scale invasion on the U.S. through a large fleet of airships under the command of Daedalus. The fleet served with the intended goal of unearthing and activating the Chimeran towers within America. Though SRPA and the American military fought hard, and made the Chimera pay dearly for every inch of ground they gained, by May 28, the Liberty Defense Perimeter fell to the invaders, causing the deaths of 63-80 million people, including President McCullen and his cabinet.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 20 Operation Black Eden By June 1953, the Chimera had all but overrun America. The remnants of the American military and government took refuge, along with three million civilians, in their last stronghold at the Baton Rouge Protection Camp in Louisiana. Having seemingly achieved victory, the Chimeran fleet traveled to the Chicxulub crater in Mexico, where the power from the Chimeran tower network across the world was being channeled into Daedalus's flagship. Although SRPA have no knowledge on the Chimeran towers and their purposes, at the direction of Dr. Fyodor Malikov, SRPA organized a desperate gambit in destroying the Chimeran fleet with a nuclear weapon and thwart whatever plan the Chimera intended to enact, known as Operation: Black Eden. Led by Major Richard Blake, he and Sentinel Team Echo, consisting only Nathan Hale and Joseph Capelli, infiltrated Daedalus' flagship and planting a fission bomb. However, Daedalus discovered their infiltration and killed Blake and attempted to dispose of the bomb. Hale was able to prevent Daedalus and killing him in the process. Hale and Capelli evacuated the flagship seconds before the bomb detonated. The flagship and the fleet was obliterated in the nuclear explosion. Unfortunately, however, humanity discovered too late that the nuclear detonation created a large energy surge throughout the tower network to New York City, where the city's hub tower was charged with enough power to open a wormhole to another part of space leading to presumably the "Pure Chimera's" home world. Post-1957 Following the events of Operation Black Eden, by 1957, 90% of the human population were killed or converted in the conflict and any sense of a united military resistance to the Chimera was hopelessly non-existent, except for certain pockets of human survivors that was forced into a guerrilla war in an effort for survival. The Chimera were the dominant force on the Earth. Without the need for human hosts for conversion as their virus can now be cured by the Hale Vaccine, the Chimera began an extermination campaign in wiping out the remaining 10% of the human race and furthering that by initiating a terraforming operation in cooling Earth into a harsh, colder environment from utilizing the tower network powered by the wormhole. However, former Sentinel Joseph Capelli was able to destroy the New York tower by crashing a terraformer into the tower. This resulted in the closure of the wormhole and returning Earth's temperatures back to normal. The loss of the wormhole proved to be the turning point of the Chimeran War. Without their tower and the cold climate to support them, the Chimera began losing their advantages against humanity. In an undetermined time, humanity has finally won the war and began to rebuild their civilization. Belligerents (*) The list only contains the most notable and widely featured human nations, organisations and resistance groups from the games or other related media. Sources Category:Chimera Category:Chimeran War Category:Resistance Events Category:Conflicts